Expectativas
by plastic-madedreams
Summary: Não que tivesse algo contra o Baile de Inverno, necessariamente. Mas era preciso ter um par e, por mais que Hermione esperasse e esperasse, Ron nunca a chamava.


Hermione estava prestes a explodir. Merlin, como aquele ruivo irritante conseguia deixá-la daquele jeito? Como ele _ousava_? Como ele podia dar-se o direito de ser tão incrivelmente divertido, gentil e atencioso, em certos momentos, para depois tornar a ser um **legume**? Ela já estava acostumada, de fato, a perder horas de seu precioso sono pensando em Ronald. Mas a situação estava tão crítica que ela não conseguia fazer algo que lhe era nato: estudar. É possível que uma garota leia trinta e cinco vezes a mesma linha e não entenda nada? Sim, isso é possível para qualquer garota do mundo, _exceto Hermione Granger_.

A Marca Negra na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, a inscrição de Harry Torneio Tribuxo, a briga dele com Ronald por esse mesmo motivo, o risco que o amigo correu enfrentando o dragão, a frustração com as matérias caluniosas e sem fundamento de Rita Skeeter, tudo isso já era suficiente para mexer com os nervos de Mione. Para piorar, inventaram aquele baile horroroso.

Não que tivesse algo contra o Baile de Inverno, necessariamente. Mas era preciso ter um par e, por mais que Hermione esperasse e esperasse, Ron nunca a chamava. Ela conseguia perfeitamente se imaginar num vestido de gala, rodando o salão em seus braços. Algo improvável, já que ele era um tremendo desengonçado, mas ela se permitia sonhar. Mais do que isso, ela até aceitaria ter os pés massacrados, se fosse para estar com ele. Porque esse era o _seu_ Ron, certo? Alto demais, desastrado demais, comilão demais, ruivo demais, sardento demais, orgulhoso demais, péssimo com feitiços e totalmente oposto a ela em vários aspectos.

Perdida nesse pensamento, assustou-se quando sentiu uma mão pousando delicadamente sobre seus olhos. Hermione congelou._ Há quanto tempo ele estava ali?_ Ela não tinha dúvida alguma de que se tratava de Ronald. Pelo cheiro dele, pelo tamanho e a textura da mão... Mas ela não se rendeu ao gesto.

— Harry? — provocou, fingindo-se confusa, tocando a mão do ruivo. Rapidamente, ele retirou a mesma dali. A morena virou-se e encontrou Ron um pouco aborrecido. — Ah. Oi, Ron.

Ele sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

— O que você está estudando?

— Estudando? Eu... Na verdade... Quero dizer...

— Certo, vou mudar a pergunta. Está tudo bem? Você ficou aí por horas...

— O que há de incomum nisso?

— Nada, Mione, exceto por você ter passado a tarde inteira olhando a mesma página do livro.

— Você estava me observando?

Ron ganhou um adorável colorido em suas bochechas e orelhas.

— Não — ele respondeu, fitando o chão — Claro que não.

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, os cantos de sua boca se erguendo.

— Há algo que você queira me falar?

Ronald limpou a garganta. Hermione esperou, tanto quanto esperou pelo primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts depois que uma coruja misteriosa chegou a sua casa anos atrás. Ele coçou a nuca, ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Por um momento, ela teve certeza que ele ia convidá-la. Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo seu corpo, tamanha a expectativa.

— O jantar. Daqui a pouco servirão o jantar e eu achei que deveria te avisar. Você deve estar com fome. Eu estou, pelo menos...

— Você sempre tem fome! — os amigos riram juntos — Só isso?

— Sim, oras. O que mais deveria ser?

— Nada, Ron. Obrigada. Eu já estou indo.

Ele continuou ali por alguns segundos, fitando-a, e então relutou para levantar-se.

— Não demore. Fiquei sabendo que o jantar vai ser sensacional, com aquela sobremesa de caramelo.

— Certo. Estarei lá em dois minutos.

Ronald sorriu e se virou, tomando seu caminho para fora da biblioteca. Hermione o acompanhou com o olhar. O coração indo e voltando no peito, feito ioiô. Guardou os livros, organizou os pergaminhos. Suspirou. Não foi dessa vez. Mas, com certeza, Ron perceberia o óbvio, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Garotos amadurecem mais lentamente, certo? E ela podia esperar. Por mais que doesse, por mais que isso a deixasse frustrada, por mais que ela quisesse socá-lo e abraçá-lo na maior parte do tempo, ela sempre esperaria por ele. Porque, com milhões de defeitos e o dobro de qualidades, esse era o Ronald Weasley que a animava e protegia, sempre. O ruivo que sempre teria seu coração. _Mesmo sendo um legume.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Minha primeira fanfiction de Harry Potter, escrita para o Challenge Fanart da Júlia Vieira. Espero que gostem. Reviews são sempre muito bem-vindas. :D<p> 


End file.
